Elizabeth
Elizabeth, algemeen bekent als Liz, is een centraal personage in de Submachine Series. Geschiedenis De vroege dagen Vergeleken met de input in de series, er is vrij weinig bekend over Elizabeth, vooral haar vroege geschiedenis is niks bekend. Het meetste krijgen we over haar te weten via Murtaugh. Elizabeth word vooral bekeken als geschoold in tijd en ruimtereizen, echter de manier hoe ze dat doet is nog onbekend. Nadat Murtaugh de mensen in the Core in de steek lied, en nadat hij begon aan een isolatie in de vuurtoren, scheef hij veel over het verlangen om een portaal te bouwen om via vuurtoren naar de outer rim te gaan. Zij heeft hem gewaarschuwd dat het de dementie van verstoren en dat hij niet terug kan keren. Maar ze zij wel dat ze voor Einstein zou zorgen. Toen bracht ze de kat terug naar laag 1, waar hij origineel verbleef. In het eind, wanner mensen besloten de vuurtoren te begraven met Murtaugh binnen, begreep ze waarom. Murtaugh had te veel mensen gedood op dit punt. Terugkeer naar the core Op een punt had Elizabeth haar schip vast gelegd in het winter paleis, wat ze ironisch vond. Ze onderzocht waarom het gebouw zo was bebouwd en ingestort. Elizabeth dacht dat Murtaugh the core woud binnenvallen, dus besloot zij een notitie in the Sanctuary te leggen. En ze feliciteerde de speler met het bereik van deze locatie. En ze bood haar excuses aan voor het niet eerder vinden van de speler. Toen Murtaugh het winter paleis binnen viel, onstapte Elizabeth via het karma portaal via het schip. Daar scheef ze in een notitie, in waar ze haar excusens aanbood voor het niet kunnen vinden van de speler in zijn laag/dementie. Ze moest de anderen mensen waarschuwen. Elizabeth reisde daarna af naar laag 5 om de mensen te waarschuwen. Dat lukte, en vele mensen ontsnapte via the knot. Murtaugh's Volgers Elizabeth confronteerde Murtaugh in the knot, hij begreep zijn fouten en viel op zijn knieën. Dit heeft Murtaugh gered, want Elizabeth leiden hem weg zodat hij niet aangevallen werd wat origineel wel het plan was. Elizabeth legde Murtaugh's gedrag uit en er ontstond een kult om hun heen. Na dit kwam ze bekend te staan als Genezer, de moeder en de barmhartige, zoals afgebeeld op haar tombe. Post-tweede verlichting Elizabeth hield contact met Murtaugh nadat hij terugkeerde naar de karma studies facility om zijn schade gemaakt door de karma portalen ongedaan te maken. Ze besloot hem erop te wijzen dat de submachine een wezen was en zichzelf wilde helen. Liz weesde hem er ook op dat hij niet alles alleen kon. Ze besloot hem elke 32 jaar te ontmoeten. Op een van deze meetings ontdekte de speler Liz en Mur. Het lukte Murtaugh om de karma te stabiliseren, Murtaugh heeft er niet lang van genoten, hij stierf kort daarna. Hierna sprijde Elizabeth haar kennis van karma aan iedereen die het aan wou horen. Elizabeth stierf daarna en kreeg een tombe in de tempel naast Murtaugh. Waar ze geloofde om te verblijven in het licht van Shiva. Etniciteit Ze is van Hindoestaanse afkomst, maar op hetzelfde moment is ze Zuid-Amerikaans. Uit ons universum Venezuela. Gallerij Bestand:Elizabeth_statue.png Bestand:Elizabeth_tomb_detail.png Bestand:Elizabeth_corpse.png Bestand:Ink_sketch_Mur_and_Liz.png